Rosas
by ojos dorados
Summary: Rosas, de parte del chico más tierno de la escuela eran algo que su corazón no podía soportar. [AU/Kogkag/Drabble]


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rosas.**

Los días soleados en esa época del año eran bastante anormales y Kagome aprovechaba cada uno de ellos. El sol fuerte en un invierno tan crudo como ese febrero la tenían con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Faltaba poco para la primavera y ella no podía esperar con ansias el acontecimiento. Tan sólo ver las ramas empezar a descongelarse la hacían querer que la primavera llegará más rápido de lo normal.

Sin embargo, el frío también hacía de su parte, haciendo volar con el viento el volado de su abrigo rojo dejando ver su nada abrigado jean azul debajo. Suspiró caminando con algo de prisa. Ese día tenía exámen y la escuela quedaba a casi nueve cuadras de su casa.

Quería matar a su madre por no despertarla.

 _«—Tienes que empezar a ser responsable.»_ le había dicho antes que ella saliera corriendo apresurada, maldiciendo.

A sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos ya podía decirse que era toda una adulta. Bueno, casi.

Suspiró calmada ya al ver que aún había gente fuera de la institución educativa, miró su reloj, genial, había llegado cinco minutos antes. Los mismos pasos apresurados la llevaron dentro del edificio directo a los pasillos donde estaba su casillero esperándola.

—¡Kagome!

Su nombre hizo eco por el pasillo cuando de la nada su mejor amigo llamó su atención, avergonzada por las miradas en ella, lo ignoró completamente abriendo su casillero dejando ahí su negra mochila con estrellas azules.

—Oye, deja de ignorarme. –reprochó un castaño de azules ojos ya a su lado.

Kagome cerró con algo de fuerza la puerta de metal ya sólo con dos libretas sobre su pecho y su pequeña mochila al hombro.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritar para todo, Jak? –preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Te dije que eres un escandaloso...

—Y lo vas a seguir diciendo teniendo la misma respuesta de mi. –sonrió él mirándola desde su altura. –Te seguiré ignorando.

Ella le picó una de sus costillas con fuerza haciendo que Jakotsu se doblara por la cosquillas y riera ante eso. Ambos callaron al escuchar un ruido sordo golpear contra el suelo. Los ojos azules y marrones se posaron en el objeto rojo que posaba en el suelo descuidadamente. Jakotsu fue el primero en reaccionar agachándose tomando la pequeña flor sin espinas en sus manos. Kagome miró con curiosidad el color de aquella rosa ese día.

Era de color rojo.

—Creo que quien quiera que sea el que hace esto por ti, no se rendirá tan fácil. –le dijo tendiéndole la rosa hacia ella.

Kagome la tomó entre sus dedos con una sonrisa y miró el pequeño lazo que dejaba colgando una pequeña nota en el. La desdobló y tanto ella como su mejor amigo leyeron lo que dentro decía.

 _«Si no me equivoco, hoy te pondrás ese hermoso abrigo rojo que usas cuando hay viento. No te diré jamás de donde saco las rosas en esta época del año. Ni tampoco mi nombre. Aunque, seguiré enviando rosas, hasta que te des cuenta de que existo._ _K. I. M.»_

—Sigue siendo súper cursi. –apuntó el chico con gracia.

Kagome le sacó la lengua con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Desde el catorce de febrero que ya había pasado, no había dejado de recibir rosas de distintos colores, todos los días.

—Tu sólo lo dices porque estás celoso. –murmuró oliendo el exquisito perfume de la flor.

—Ya, vamos, que tu amado **_Kim_** no hará que apruebes los exámenes sin asistir a clases. –sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

Ella rió antes eso antes de asentir.

—Tienes toda la razón, Jak.

Era verdad. **Kim** no la haría aprobar los exámenes. Dejó la rosa como todos los días dentro de su casillero para luego empezar a caminar agarrada del brazo de su amigo directo a su salón. Más allá, antes de entrar a su salón, sus ojos marrones se desviaron unos centímetros mirando de soslayo al guapo chico un año mayor que ella que estudiaba frente a su salón. Sonrió de lado al entrar al salón.

 **Kim**.

 _«Ya te descubrí.»_

Los ojos azules de el chico moreno se desviaron a la chica del llamativo abrigo rojo abrazada con el afeminado de su amigo. Sonrió como tonto al verla reír. No sé había equivocado.

—¡Hey Koga! Tenemos entrenamiento a las dos, ¿irás?

Koga miró a uno de sus compañeros de baloncesto antes de asentir.

—Por supuesto, sólo que llegaré un poco más tarde. Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar.

Hakkaku sonrió de lado.

—Huele a rosas.

Koga sonrió. Si, eran rosas. Y él estaba enamorado de la más hermosa de todas.

 **Fin.**

 **Miércoles siete de noviembre.**


End file.
